We will investigate the formation of DNA C-1' radicals that are produced by laser flash photolysis (LFP) and determine the UV spectra of the radicals and kinetics of reactions with various trapping agents, such as 02 and thiols. The DNA C-1' radical precursors will be synthesized from known intermediates. The successful generation of radicals in the DNA C-1' position could provide additional tools to be used in the study of radical induced DNA damage. The DNA C-1' radical has been shown to be a common intermediate in DNA damage. Neurostatin and bis- phenanthroline complex of copper generate a DNA C-1' radical which can lead to DNA damage by strand cleavage. When trapped by thiols, the DNA C-1' radical can lead to the premutagenic alpha anomer of the nucleoside.